


Big Shot

by daisybrien



Category: The Fury - Alexander Gordon Smith
Genre: Celebrities, Gen, Humor, Paparazzi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisybrien/pseuds/daisybrien
Summary: Brick gets the shock of a lifetime. For Cal, it's just another day.





	Big Shot

**Author's Note:**

> HEY I LOVE THIS BOOK? WHY HAVENT I WRITTEN FOR IT YET

It’s the first time in months the four of them are able to meet up at the same time. As far from the wreckage and radiation that still plagued the rubble of used-to-be-London, distance and life had left them scrambling for time and opportunity after a literally apocalypse, neither aligning for all four of them at the right moment until now. 

It’s been almost too long, Brick thinks with a snort; the greater half of a decade had done him a surprising amount of good, his bitter anger simmering down from its usual boil with months of therapy, making him almost surprised at how easily he’s enjoying the company, the lack of need to find solitude in it. With Howie in another growth spurt and Adam barely inches away from his own height, it’s one way he can see how life has made its mark in their time apart. In another way, he can see it in the change of demeanour. 

“Put these on,” Cal says. He leads the pack of them out of the hotel they’re staying in for the time being - out of the country, their home still struggling for a foothold to lift itself out of its former crisis - shuffling through a duffel bag with practiced ease. He hands them each a pair of bent sunglasses, leaving Brick confused as he trails behind. 

“Is this The Matrix or something?” Brick scoffs. He watches as the other two obey, unfolding the glasses reluctantly.

“Adam, stay close to me,” Cal says softly, not answering, pulling his little brother closer. He looks back over his shoulder as he slips out the door, a grin forming behind his shades. “It’s gonna be wild out there, so stay together.”

Brick rolls his eyes at him, grumbling as he follows. Does Cal think he’s an idiot? He’s been on city streets before, he can navigate crowds and he doesn’t need Cal to take him by the hand like a child and -

The sidewalk outside is chaos. 

He curses, white blinding light flashing in his eyes as a chattering cacophony bombards him from all sides. Panic swells in his gut as bodies and metal press in towards him, and his instinct to run for safety is only heightened when he finds the wave of people flooding in are keeping him from moving forward.

He’s grateful for his clumsy, lanky frame now, being able to see Cal leagues ahead in the sea of bobbing heads spread around him. He has Adam’s tall frame tucked under one protective arm as best he can, flashing discreet smiles and hand waves that strategically hide their faces from the mob. Behind them, Howie has shed his sunglasses, milking the crowd like he owns the place even as it ignores his eager hollering. 

He can barely conceive how long it takes for them to cross a sidewalk, his arms and legs getting tangled with the other shifting limbs around him. It’s long enough for the panic to subside into barely pent annoyance, for him to recognize the mechanical clicks as camera shutters sounding along with impatient voices, all yelling, _How do you feel about your team’s current win, Morrissey? Is it true you’ve got a sweetheart on the side, Morrissey? How do you feel being the youngest talent in the professional league? Morrissey?_ -

The open door of the taxi beckons him like the gates of heaven, and he all but leaps through, sprawling along the backseat. Cal pushes Howie and Adam in next, flashing the paparazzi one last smile before flopping nonchalantly into the front seat with ease.

The door slams shut, the thunderous noise of the crowd no more than a dull hum. “We all good? Adam?” Cal asks, turning around in his seat.

“What the hell, Cal!” Brick shrieks as the taxi starts to move, Adam laughing beside him.

“Yeah, man, that was sweet!” Howie chimes in.

“No it fucking wasn’t!” Brick retorts, whipping around to glare at Howie. “How do you go around like this?”

Adam shrugs beside him, laughing. “We’ve gotten used to it. And Cal says it’s good in my case, since he’s helping me seal a new record deal.”

“He’s the next big shot,” Cal pipes in, proudly. “And since half of us are gonna be swarmed like that by the hour from now on, I thought the rest of you guys could use the experience.”

“A little warning might be nice next time!” Brick replies, indignant. 

“And not get to see the look on your face?” Cal says. He flashes another smile at them, all white teeth and charm, before settling in his seat. “It was beautiful, by the way - don’t worry, you’ll see just how ridiculous it looks in all the sports pages tomorrow.”

The three of them laugh at that, and despite himself, Brick feels a smirk pull at his lips. “Show off.”

**Author's Note:**

> YOU KNOW THE DRILL GIVE ME A HELL YEAH!


End file.
